Deer Baby
by SevenRenny
Summary: It had all started when her mother had asked if they'd thought about having kids when the two had payed them a visit in Honolulu. Ochaco was sure she'd looked like a flustered idiot… Izuku hadn't handled the comment as smoothly either. Her mom assured them she was only joking …but was she? No matter. They could just ignore the topic, right?... Right? IzuOcha


_Note: Aged up characters_

 **Deer Baby**

 **SevenRenny**

It had all started when her mom had asked if they'd thought about having kids when the two had payed them a visit in Honolulu.

Ochaco was sure she'd looked like a flustered idiot… Izuku hadn't handled the comment as smoothly either. Her mom giggled and assured them she was only joking.

 _…but was she?_

She should've known better. Her mom had planted a ticking time bomb within their heads. It was only a matter of time before that idea would manifest into a cocoon glued to their brains and they would have no choice but to discuss that said cocoon before it could develop into something else.

And lo and behold, as soon as they returned to Japan, they found it difficult to settle back into their regular routine. It felt like they expected the other to bring up the subject, but hoped they wouldn't, because… how would they respond? It was obvious they weren't as focused on the job. She'd lost count on the number of embarrassing mess-ups she'd spill on a single mission. Her husband hadn't been doing any better. At some point, he had gone Full Cowl and did the mistake of not paying attention. The poor guy had slammed into a streetlamp. He was unlucky enough to have a civilian catch that on video.

While the whole thing seemed laughable, it concluded their suspicions: they needed to talk.

There was just a problem – well, multiple problems: they had no idea what to do or where to start. Then there were the multiple mission interferences which almost always cut their talks short. The topic kept getting postponed, until her father gave them a call of advice:

 _"Why don't you two take a break? I know even Heroes take breaks!"_

It seemed like such an easy, yet, difficult decision to make. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ochaco pushed back her pillow to have a more suitable back rest.

"Oh, but we just got back."

" _I'm not talking about coming to America, hon,"_ he chuckled on the other side of the phone. _"Take a break for yourselves. Your mother and I love seeing you around. Now go enjoy yourselves. Take a trip. Drag that boy of yours out of the city. It'll do you both good. I'm sure you both need some peace and quiet. Get your heads together."_

She heard the water in the shower turn off. "Umm… I don't know, Daddy. I mean, we just got back… but I'll talk with Izuku about it!"

" _Alright. Take care, now. And keep your boy away from streetlamps, ya' hear?"_

Ah. He knew about that. Poor Izuku wouldn't hear the end of it. Katsuki had already told him to _'get your head out of your ass!'_ and _'pay attention!'_ and she feared Izuku was one misstep away from having an angry Mr. Explodo cussing him out in front of the press.

When it took her too long to reply, her father chuckled. _"Just take it easy, you two."_

Her father was right, though. Their short trips to the US had only been to visit her parents and nothing more. After finally getting into the Heroics business and sharing her pay with her family, she just wanted to see them happy. It still felt oddly dream-like, how she went from penny-pinching to owning silly little luxuries and going on regular flights. Those flights were usually to visit her parents, though; and while she did love staying there, most of the time, it felt like she and Izuku never stopped to be lazy for a second or two. It was _'Hi – how are you? I missed you guys!'_ then they were back on a plane back to Japan.

She could see what her dad was talking about.

But a trip? To where?

"Was that your dad?" Izuku asked in the process of pulling on a pair of boxers, hair still wet and glistering from his shower, a towel around his shoulders.

She placed her phone aside. "Yeah, just checking in."

Still half naked, he sat at the end of the bed to dry his messy hair with his towel. The bush on his head sucked up water like a sponge. She learned it took some aggressive drying after a shower. His hair also tended to looked more on the poofy side after showers.

She'd noticed his unfocused eyes and figured he was zooning out again. He was known for being a deep thinker, but these days, he was doing it more often, sometimes to the point of dropping items or almost burning food while cooking. The towel was still draped over his head, but he wasn't holding it anymore. He was either tapping at his ankle or cupping his chin.

That brain was too big for that head.

She crawled across the bed and grabbed at his toweled head playfuly. "Dry your hair." She laughed lightly.

"Ah – sorry, sorry. Just thinking."

"About?" She asked innocently, resting on her belly and dangling one hand off the bed.

"Mhh?"

"You've been thinking a lot. Don't you get tired?" She hoped he'd at least answer sincerely. Or try to. Or pretend.

He stopped his hair drying for just a few seconds. That was enough to know he needed to think it over. "It's nothing to worry about." He peeled off the towel.

" _Izuku,_ " she pouted and gave him a disapproving poke on the side.

" _Ophh–!_ Uhh…" He chuckled awkwardly. "Okay, yeah… I guess I've been out of it a little. Sorry."

She just couldn't get angry at him. She had a feeling he was still on about what her mother said. And with everything going on, they wouldn't be able to get anything done. "Do you think we could take a short break from work?" There. She didn't – or couldn't, bring up the 'baby' topic, so maybe this will do for now? Stalling was okay, right?

"A break?" He tilted his head in question. She was one to work herself to the bone, so to hear that kind of request from her was… unexpected. His mind automatically started going back in time to check if he'd missed something vital. Had she not been feeling well and he hadn't noticed? He told himself not too panic. It was just his stressed out mind going on overdrive again. _Hear her out._ "Do you mean like a vacation?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go somewhere."

…

They were both careful planers and wanted to be on the safe side. They understood their job as Heroes put them at risk, but it didn't mean they couldn't live the life they wanted. Izuku kept track with the agencies in their area and gathered as much info as he could, ranging from crime statistics to Hero shift hours. Ochaco knew he was probably trying to calculate the best circumstances if they wanted to actually start a family.

While her husband was ever so loving and kind, she knew he was a Hero at heart. This was his job. He'd never leave his spot empty. Usually, before traveling to the US, Izuku and Ochaco would have temporary Heroes listed in their place to fill in their slots. This time, however, the trip was sudden, and they had to rely on their friends to take their place. Kirishima and Ashido didn't seem to mind being replacements.

They weren't leaving the country, just staying out in a rural area for a few days. They had to admit, it was easier to breathe now that they were out here.

The ryokan was surrounded by lush greenery and fish ponds with little waterfalls. The people who supposedly were the staff here had gathered at the entrance to greet them properly.

"Uravity. Deku. It's wonderful meeting you in person," the owner seemed very pleased to have such loved heroes here. "Please, right this way. I have to say, it's an honor to have you two here. Feel free to use the private baths as you like. If you need anything, please let me know. Rest assured, you'll feel right at home."

…

"Kids… I mean… I think we can do it if we plan it right..." Izuku thought it over.

For once, he could calculate this subject without his Hero duties interrupting any progress. He sank deeper into the warm waters of the outdoor onsen, for once enjoying a day of no worries. A clear stream waterfalled from the tip of a bamboo stick and into the bath. Although still outdoors, tall vegetation all around the rocky corners of the bath gave them enough privacy. Since they'd arrived, the inn was deathly quiet, as if they were the only guests here.

They weren't. They just hadn't seen the two eyes looking at them from a rocky corner.

"Did you have any ideas? I mean…" He watched her dip into the water next to him. "I'm sorry. I should've talked with you about this…"

She shook her head to calmly deny his claim. "Honestly, I was stalling, too."

The creature was a blurred image in the background, standing behind them unnoticed as of yet.

Izuku didn't know how he could picture himself as a dad. So many things could go wrong. What if he wasn't meant to be a dad? What if he messed up?

"I won't lie. I'm kinda nervous," she admitted, playing with the tips of her fingers beneath the water. "I don't know if we're ready."

Oh, so he wasn't the only one with insecurities about this… He chuckled tiredly. "I don't think anyone's ever ready."

It wasn't until they heard the clapping of hooves did they realize _something_ was there. Izuku and Ochaco swiveled back. The baby deer stared at them like it had gotten caught doing something forbidden.

…

Now dressed in Yukatas, Izuku and Ochaco didn't know how to stop the owner and the staff from throwing continues apologies at them.

" _It's fine – really!"_

" _There's no need to apologize!"_

"Please, I hoped you two Heroes would have a relaxing stay. We'd occasionally get animals here and now, but never in the bathing areas. We can switch you to another bath if you don't mind."

Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other for a moment. A fawn had been a… surprise, to say the least. The little thing had been startled when they'd tried to get out of the tub. The bleating noises it kept making had felt like useless cries for help from its invisible mother.

Even now, they could still hear it calling from outside every now and again.

"She's so small… What will happen to her?" Ochaco asked fearfully.

The owner sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm… not certain. I might call a wildlife center if its mother doesn't come back for it. I have to admit, I don't know what I have to do here."

They hoped its mother would come back for it, but it didn't seem like they had much hope. Izuku had a suspicion something wasn't right.

…

It was hard to sleep when a baby deer kept bleating ever so often. The futon was cozy, yes, but as soon as they felt half asleep, they'd hear something; a cluck, a clap. Quiet – a bleat. Ochaco half expected a zombie to slide open those sliding doors.

However, neither could get mad at the animal. It was a baby. Trapped, lonely, panicking.

When they did eventually get _some_ sleep, they both awoke to a dreaded feeling.

It wasn't crying…

…

"Thank you so much…" Izuku was incredibly grateful the owner let them search for the fawn at this late hour.

"Let's hope her mother found her. I'll get a few lights on."

Grasshoppers chirped away. The tiny waterfalls had been turned off for the night.

Ochaco nudged him in the arm. _"Izuku… Izuku, look!"_ she whispered and nodded at two tiny glowing things, staring at them through the tall grass in the distance before fading.

A few decorative orange lumps flickered on.

The fawn was curled up on the ground, tired. It's was leaning against the decorative rock steps. Izuku looked up and briefly saw movement in the tall grass behind. It wasn't _looking for its mother._ Its mother was right there.

The fawn had been pacing around the bathing area in circles, but hadn't been able to figure out to know how to leave. It had managed to get in, though. The grassy land on the other side was on higher footing than the rest of the onsen, which made it seem like the fawn had fallen in a ditch.

It wasn't lost. It just needed a little boost.

"Alright. She's ready!" Ochaco assured excitedly after floating the baby deer. For once, it – or she – as Ochaco insisted calling her, did not run away from them.

"Okay. Here you go." Izuku guided the weightless animal over that darn step that had stopped her from getting to her mother much sooner. She was galloping with excitement even before she touched the ground and almost got her hoof tangled in Izuku's Yukata sleeve. Ochaco cooed at the sight of the baby touching noses with her mother.

"I'm glad…" Izuku sighed with relief.

"Bye bye, Roo!" Ochaco waved at the two deer.

"Roo?"

"Yeah! Ochaco giggled. "She needed a name. I couldn't just call her Baby."

"Oh–!" He perked up. "About that, I was thinking… we still have a few more days here and… well…" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, only if you – Cause I… okay, wait, this isn't coming out right, I… err… uhh…" He gave up on his words. "Can we just relax?"

Ochaco blinked. Then started giggling. "Sure." Dork. Over twenty and still a dork.

The baby thing would sort itself out.

Sometime.

Eventually.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _And Roo lives on!_

 _This was a Happy Birthday present for my friend, Origin._


End file.
